Forms manufacturers have previously designed and produced mailers which utilize a portion of the form as a return envelope. Upon the face of this envelope two sets of address information are placed in different locations.
1. A mail-to address, imaged by the end user with a computer printer or some other means. When the form is folded one half over the other half, this address is visible via a die cut window covered with a glassine material. This address is positioned in such a manner that it can be read and processed efficiently by USPS equipment.
2. The second address, containing the information for the return of the document and envelope, is pre-printed by the manufacturer or computer-imaged by the end user in such a position that it is lower than and to the right of the first (mail-to) address. This is again to utilize the efficiencies and possible cost-savings of USPS equipment and standards.
In order to achieve these efficiencies, it is extremely difficult to position both addresses so that the original mail-to address is properly positioned, yet does not interfere with processing of the return envelope.
One solution to this concern is the use of a "flip window", i.e. a hinged flap on the half of the form not serving as the return envelope. In its folded-open position, the mail-to address information is computer imaged, then during subsequent processing is "flipped" closed, placing the mail-to address to the back, or outside, of the folded and sealed document, in such a position that it meets USPS standards for efficient processing. The return envelope portion of the form now needs only one set of address information printed thereon--the address to which the return envelope and documents are to be returned. This information can now be positioned so that it, too, meets USPS standards for efficient processing and possible cost savings.
However, use of the flip window on such a mailer can lead to problems if the initial mailing organization which processes the forms for initial mailing does not monitor to make sure that all of the window flaps have been rotated to the desired position for initial mailing, or if these flaps are torn away during the processing.
In addition, the flip window usually is limited by existing maufacturing constraints to a 23/4 inch maximum width, which does not allow sufficient space for data entry in a fair number of cases, e.g. where the given and family names of two individuals are to be listed on the name line, or where the street address line must also contain a long building, floor or suite identifier, or more than one of these. During the mailer manufacturing process, the technique currently used for flipping-open the die-cut hinged window flap may take more time than preceding or succeeding steps, so that it acts as a bottleneck on the production line. And, certain types of computer printers may not be able to process the flip windown, due to moving printer elements which may snap or othrwise cause damage to the flip window.